Spark
by JayJay223
Summary: In order to become a singer Len left his small town and Rin the girl he loved in it. Because of this they stopped talking.But now he's back in an attempt to find her again and relight their spark.But if does find her will Rin forgive being left behind?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Chapter 1**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Alright i'll admit i should probably be writing chapter four of Mistakes but i cant seem to find inspiration for that right now. Am not sure where i wanna go with that story( if any one has an idea let me know am open to all of them) so until i have that sorted out i'll be working on this. But to those of you who are reading Mistakes fear not i promise to finish that story!No story left behind!Anyways i hope you enjoy this new story :D And let me know of it has any grammar or spelling errors its around 12 right now so i might have missed some.

Alright time for the **Disclaimer** (also known as reality check) JayJay233 does sadly NOT own Vocaloid. oh but i do own Daichi.

**Edit:/ Fixed a couple things that are probably not and i'll probably post chapter 1 later today.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Spark<em>**

**Prologue**

The black car silently drove into the small but well known town (for its fireworks festival) of Hanabi. The car tried desperately to not draw attention but none the less failed to do so. Considering how rarely the town received visitors (when it wasn't time for the fireworks festival which was still weeks away) let alone visitors in eel fancy black cars. So it was no surprise that the car caught the attention of all its inhabitants. On every block they passed people turned their heads in an attempt to catch a glimpse of the vehicle and more importantly its passenger.  
>Inside the car sat a young man no older then seventeen. His blue eyes never moved from the window as he stared at the town outside the car. And his blond hair which was tied into a neat ponytail failed at keeping his bangs from hanging over his face and casting a shadow over the top half of his face. He was known throughout Japan as Len the famous and popular singing idol that had taken Japan by storm.<br>As the car drove deeper into the town and closer to his new apartment he couldn't help but remember his life back before he had become a singer. Back when he was just Len Kagamine the boy with who wanted to sing for a living. It had seemed like a crazy dream back then. But now that dream was a reality his reality. He couldn't help but smile as he continued to look out the window at the familiar streets and buildings. They looked same way they had when he still lived here. This place held so many memories for him. After all this was where he had grown up, where he had first realized his passion for singing. Where he had gone to school and where he had met his first and only love. Rin.. He really loved her back then and in fact he still did. But did she still love him? He wondered how she was doing. After all he hadn't spoken to her a long time. Did she ever think about him the way he would think about her? He couldn't blame her if she didn't seeing as it had been his fault they stopped talking and that their relationship withered into nothing. It had been him who left this town and Rin along with it in search of his career. It was him who became too busy with the rock star life answer her calls. It was his fault that their lives had taken separate paths. And now it was her that Len couldn't call because her number had changed. And it was him that hoped that Rin hadn't forgotten about him the way he had forgotten her. Len's thoughts were interrupted as the driver ( an older man by the name of Daichi ) informed him that they had arrived.  
>"We're here sir" Daichi called .Daichi had been Len's driver ever since he got into the singing business. He had short red hair and kind brown eyes in a way he was the closest thing to family len had when performing.<p>

"Alright, thank you for driving me Daichi." Len said.

"No problem Len-sama it was my pleasure and honor to drive you here. Besides it's also my job." Dacha replied with a smile as he got down from the car and opened Len's door and heading to get his bag from the trunk.  
>"Still thanks. " Len said as he also stepped out of the car. "You can go now and please send my hellos to everyone at the studio for me. oh and also you know you dont have to add sama to the end of my name right? "<br>" Oh i know but i also know it bugs you when i do.i'll be sure to tell everyone you said hi and good luck with your studies and all that. "Daichi said handing Len his bag before getting back into the car and then driving away after a final wave.  
><em>That's right<em> Len thought _I told everyone I came back to study. _Len took a moment to examine the outside of the building (it was well kept with three floors) grabbed his bag and made his way up three flights of stair stopping at the door that said 301. He pulled the key out of his pocket and opened the door. He stepped into the rather large apartment closing the door after him. He gave the apartment a quick look over it had a kitchen, living room bedroom, bathroom and guest bedroom and walls were all painted a light shade of yellow and it had had the majority of his things there already since he had sent them ahead. That was also the reason the rooms already had furniture in them. All that was left to do was unpack his suitcase. Walking into his bedroom he placed the suitcase in the floor and threw himself on the bed. Not bothering to change from the clothes he was already wearing as he laid down to go to sleep. Tomorrow he would begin his life as the old Len Kagamine the one that wasn't a famous singer. He only hoped that the fans(were there any in this town?) would allow him to live normally. But more important than that was the fact that tomorrow he would also begin his search for Rin. Len could only hope she still remembered him and would forgive him.

She would forgive him, right?

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** -sigh- Its short i know but its only the prologue so dont worry, i promise the next chapter the real CH.1 will be longer! As always feed back is greatly appreciated and reviews welcomed.

Let me know what you guys think and should I include Rin's point of view?


	2. Chapter 2

A/N:Alright its been a while right. Yeah i know i know am so bad at updating but i have my reasons for not being able to update like the fact i had no time cause of my job and now school. But i am gonna finish this story!That's why am looking for a P.U.M other wise known as a Personal Update Motivator. XD i just need somebody out there whose willing to help motivate me into updating. But enough about that on with the story. Disclaimer do your thing.

Disclaimer: Ahem JayJay233 doesn't own Vocaloid!

* * *

><p>Spark<p>

Chapter 1

Memories that Haunt Me

Len woke up the next morning still wearing still wearing his clothes from the day before. With that realization he grabbed a clean pair of clothes and some travel sized bottles of shampoo and soup from one of his suitcases and went to shower. Once he was clean and ready to face the rest of the day he headed into the kitchen for breakfast only to discover that there wasn't an ounce of food in the kitchen and mostly the entire house. Making a mental note to go shopping for food later and to unpack Len decided to go out to eat instead of well, starving. Len got into his car, a black Mercedes-Benz sports car (which had been delivered to him last night by a company employee, how else was Len supposed to get around).

_Well I'll defiantly blend in with this car_, Len thought sarcastically as he drove around trying to find a restaurant he remembered. After about 15 minutes of driving around with no clue as to where he was going Len finally managed to find a place he remembered. It was a small dinner, one that Rin and he use to go to all the time together before he left. _Rin_. Len quickly parked, shoved his keys into his pocket and entered the restaurant. Sitting down in a random booth he couldn't help but think about Rin again. He wondered how she was doing, how she looked and had she changed since he left. After all it had been about _three years_ since he had left and about two since they had talked. They had been best friends before he left, **had** being the key word. He wondered if they could even be called friends now. Len shook his head as he thought about how stupid he had been. He had been so excited about becoming a singer that when he got the call from the agency telling him that he had been hired to sing he completely forgot about how Rin might feel. He had packed right away forgetting tell Rin the news. He could never forget the look on Rin's face when he told her he was leaving.

_**Flashback**_

"Rin, Rin!"An excited 14 year old Len had practically knocked down the door to Rin's room in his hurry to find his best friend.

"Len, you just because the door to my house is open doesn't mean you can barge in hear all the time screaming your head of like a little girl. My parents aren't home yet, the neighbors must think your some kind of weirdo walking into my house the way you do." Rin scolded him playfully a laugh escaping her lips; her best friend could be so weird at times. Rin looked up from the paper she was drawing on and turned to face Len who looked like he would burst at any moment from whatever news he was holding.

"Rin you'll never believe it, guess what happened today! Go on guess."Len practically yelled.

"Umm… you finally beat my high score in Pac man at the arcade?"

"No, you know I suck at that game. Try again!"He encouraged.

"Uh, I don't know you finally have accepted the fact you're a shota and have decided to embrace your innocent and girlish side."Rin said her voiced fill with a small amount of friendly mocking.

"Huh, eww Rin you know am Not a shota, am just not as manly looking as I could be!"Len said defending the little amount of manly pride he had left after that one night he had agreed to let Rin paint his nails. She was never going to let him live that down.

"Crypton records decided to hire me, Rin am going to be a singer!"Len shouted his happiness finally getting the best of him as he jumped up with the news.

"Len, oh my God congrats that's so great!" Rin exclaimed happily jumping up from her chair to give him a hug. She was truly happy and proud of her best friend. He had always wanted to be a singer it was their no _his_ dream and now it was coming true. She couldn't be happier for him.

"Wow Len so what's going to happen now are they going to come here and get you to record music?" Rin asked, curiosity beginning to overfill her.

"Actually Rin am going to them, the recording studio is in the city. So am going to Tokyo!"Len revealed a bit more hesitantly after all he was going to Tokyo and Rin had always wanted to go there with him.

"Len am so happy for you! So how many days are you going to spend in Tokyo?"

"Rin …"Len hesitated unsure of how to tell her that he was going there for much longer than a few days. "Am going be there a lot longer than that Rin, it might be months may be longer. In fact am moving… there…tomorrow."

With those words Rin's joyful expression was quickly swapped for one of shock and sadness. Betrayal written in her eyes and her bottom lip quivered as she tried to comprehend Len's earth shattering news. He was leaving her.

Flashback end

Rin facial expression had been so heart breaking then, even more so now when he thought about it. He had been so happy that he had never considered how Rin might feel. And now that he thought about it telling her the day before that he was moving was probably not the best way let her know. Len sighed, he had really messed things up.

Len was momentarily interrupted from his memories when the waiter walked over and asked if he was ready to order. After writing down what Len told him he walked away but not before giving him a weird look.

Len was once again left alone to be haunted by the memories of his past. He tried to focus on brighter more hopeful thoughts. Like how he might see Rin today at school when he went take the tour of the school (not that he needed it but oh well). And in a way his return was a chance to fix all his friendship with Rin. He just had to hope for the best.

After Len finished his breakfast he drove down to the school. Parking his car in the faculty parking lot (what he didn't want any of the other kids to see it and know he was here) he grabbed his keys and headed into the main office. As soon as he walked in he was greeted by the school principle, a bald stubby man that went by the name of Satoshi. _That's odd_ Len thought to himself _what happened to the old principle? _Len didn't have any more time think about what might have happened to the old principle as the new one approached him.

"Ah Kagamine-san so good to see you here; did you bring the papers? Yes good, good I'll just take those from you and well would you like to start the tour now?"Principle Satoshi asked, Len nodded his head and couldn't help but wonder how the man had said all that in one breath.

"Great then if you just follow me." And with those words began a long day of "touring" his "new' school.

**Rin **

Normal POV

"Rin"

"_Promise we'll always be together?"_

"Rin"

"_I promise! You and me together forever okay, I'll always be here for you."_

"RIN, WAKE UP!"

And with that last shout and a startled cry the blond girl known as Rin woke up. Rubbing the sleep out of her blue eyes she turned to face the source of the noise that woke her.

"Miku do you really have to yell so loudly so late into the day?" Rin asked turning to face the teal haired girl, who gave her a sly grin in return.

"Well you wouldn't wake up and class ended so I had no other choice. Besides be glad I decided to wake you up and didn't leave you here to wake up on your own and realize schools over and everyone already went home."Miku stated raising her arms in defense.

"I guess you're right, thanks Miku. Oh yeah did I miss anything important happen while I slept" Rin asked as she began to put away her things away leaving her sketchbook on the desk as that was always the last thing to go into her bag.

"Well other than half of English class not really, unless you count Kaito's English report on ice-cream important."Miku said giggling.

"Not really" Rin said as she got up from the desk and began straightening out the large white bow atop her head.

"Great, then let's go!"With that Miku grabbed onto Rin's arm and pulled her out of the room.

"Wait Miku my things!"Rin yelled barely having enough time to grab her bag before Miku had snatched her arm and began pulling her towards the school main entrance and now their exit.

"Oh relax Rinny-poo am sure you have everything." Miku said continued to drag Rin through the halls.

"Miku you can let my arm go now, I still know how to walk by myself."Rin said as she tried to pry her arm out of Miku's grasp. For a moment Rin thought she saw a familiar blond ponytail going into one of the classrooms but she was pulled away by Miku before she could get a better look.

"Oops sorry about that!"Miku said as she let go of Rin's arm. "Hey you know what; there was one important thing that happened while you were sleeping."Miku kept walking towards the school as Rin waited for her friend to tell her the so called important news.

"Well?" Rin asked as Miku kept walking quietly.

"Well what? Oh yeah the news, apparently there's going be a new student."

"That's it? Miku that's not really important we get new students here all the time."Rin sighed disappointed by the so called big news. You would think it would be something important like the school was going be getting a buffet style lunch with oranges as the main dish or something like students no longer having to wear school uniform, yeah like that was going to happen.

"Rin seriously this is important the new student isn't some random kid! Apparently he or she is really famous, a celebrity!" Miku squealed excitement dripping from her voice.

"A celebrity, huh I've had my share of celebrities thanks."Rin said a sour expression suddenly forming on her pretty face. _Len_, her heart gave a painful clench at the thought of him. He had been her best friend since they had met as little kids in the playground. But he had left her in pursue of his singing career. He had chosen fame and fortune over her but worst of all he had forgotten her. Forgotten to answer her calls and emails, forgotten visit, forgotten to email her, he had even forgot her birthday and sadly enough Rin knew he has forgotten her existence. She had been replaced in Len life by fame, money and by his many fans. So yeah she had enough to do with celebrities.

"Oh Rin am sorry I forgot all about that. No wonder you looked a bit down today its getting closer to that day."Miku said quietly as if whispering it would make it less painful.

"Yeah but I rather not think about the fact that tomorrow makes it three years since Len left."Rin suddenly stopped walking. Three years it had been three years since she had seen Len.

"Come on Rin, its okay" Miku said as she placed am arm around her sad friend and began walking again.

"Think about it like this you're a different person now then you were then. You're smarter and braver and a better cook. Not that you weren't any of those things before but now you're a new Rin a Rin that doesn't need Len to look out for her all and cook for her all the time. And Len is the biggest idiot I know for leaving behind somebody as wonderful as you!"

Yeah Rin thought I am a different person now. I may be a bit shyer now but am a lot braver then I was then.

I don't need somebody to hold my hand all the time (as nice as that was) or cook for me when my parents are busy. I can cook dinner just fine by myself now! I've grown up and Len _is_ stupid for letting our friendship go.

"Thanks Miku."Rin said as they continued walking. "You always know how to cheer me up!"

"No problem that's what friends are for! And now enough talk about the past. So what are you drawing for the art homework?'Miku said her fast change in topic causing Rin to give her a strange look.

"You mean the fantasy self portrait? Actually Miku I already finished mine."Rin said.

"What! I don't even know what am going to draw and you already finished! Rin help me please you're so good at art and am so bad at it help a poor girl out."Miku begged as she clung on to Rin.

"Easy there Miku, of course I'll help you. Do you want to see mine so you can get some kind of idea?"Rin asked shyly.

"Yes please! I love your drawings there always so good."Miku nodded her head eagerly encouraging the blond to help her out.

"Alright let me get my sketchbook… that's weird it's not in my bag…I wonder where, oh no I must of left it behind in the classroom!"Rin said her voice full of panic. That sketchbook was everything to her. It's where she drew all her things and released her imagination and let go of feelings! She couldn't leave it behind!

"Miku am going to go back to the classroom and see if it's there."

"Do you want me to-?

"No you just go home or you'll be late for your piano lessons. The art homework isn't due till Friday so if you want you can come over tomorrow and help you."Rin said as she started walking back towards the classroom.

"Alright then I'll see you tomorrow Rin. Text me when you get home."Miku said before walking away.

"I will."Rin answered as she rushed to get her precious sketchbook.

Rin POV

I'm so stupid; I can't believe I left my sketchbook behind am so careless. But then again I always have been. Ever since I was little mama would always say that if my head wasn't attached to my body I would leave it behind. It had always been Len that kept me from leaving my things behind at wherever we were. Len, there it was again it seems no matter what I Len always seems to work his way into it. Whether it's the girls that are gossiping about the newest fashion and trends,_ Did you hear that Len Kagamine releases a new song_, or even now in my conversations with Miku. Why is my past with Len so determined to haunt me? He left me behind so why can't I do the same with him. I had been so dependent of him all the time back then but when he left I didn't really have anyone to watch my back anymore. I became such an easy target for people like Lily, people who loved making fun of others. Without Len I didn't stand a chance. He had always protected me from people like her. But Miku's right things are different now.

I shook my head trying to get rid of all Len related thoughts within my head as I reached the classroom. Thankfully it was still open I opened the door and as I walked inside I couldn't contain my shock at the sight of the blond haired boy that was currently looking through my sketchbook. The only thing that could think of was _how._

Len POV

As expected I hadn't really needed a tour, the school had barely changed from the last time I had been here. The middle school classes where still on one half while the high school classes where on the other. The only big change seemed to be that they had added a really nice garden in the back. So after a rather dull day touring the school the principle had left me in one of the empty classrooms. Well almost empty there was some kind of book on one of the desks but besides that it was empty. I couldn't help myself as I went over to the book and opened it. Huh so it was a sketchbook and whoever owned it was really talented. These drawings were really good, like really good. Suddenly I was interrupted from admiring the drawings as the door opened and in stepped the one person I didn't think I would see.

To be continued.

* * *

><p><strong> AN: Am so mean i don't update in forever and when i do i leave you guys with a cliff hanger. Well hopefully now that i have the story planed a bit (but am still willing to take ideas or requests for this story) i will update sooner. Oh and for those of you who wanted Rin's POV there you go hoped you guys like it. Am gonna start introducing all the other Vocaloids in the next chapter. Review and i'll give you a cookie ^_^**

**Till next time**

**~JayJay233**


	3. Chapter 3

** A/N: Alright you guys can now officially kill me. (Please don't!) Alright so i know its been like forever and a month since i updated so please forgive me but i swear that from now on am going to be updating more regularly. The chapters wont be as long but I'll update with out anymore distractions here's the next chapter of Spark.**

**Disclaimer: if i owned Vocaloid I would have already brought home Len and shared him with '.**

* * *

><p><strong>Rin Pov<strong>  
><strong>Time: 3:10<strong>

I stared at the familiar blond boy holding my sketchbook. It had been a while since I had seen him and he looked just as he always had. His blond hair was a mess of locks that stood at some places. His blue eyes had an always mischievous glint to them and his lips curved into a playful smile.

"Rinto!" I said running up and hugging him. "It's been a while since I've seen you and where are your hair clips?"

"Hey Rin. I kind of left them at home today. But ignoring that how's my favorite blond?"He asked returning my hug. Hmm as I let go of him I picked up the familiar smell of oranges. It wasn't much of a surprise considering he loved the fruit almost as much as I did. Almost.

"Am good but how have you been? You've been gone from school for like a week." I asked, Rinto had a way of disappearing from time to time. And I could never seem to keep track of him for too long before he disappeared into thin air.

"Counting days now Rin?" he teased," I thought I told you I would be leaving for the band trip, we got into nationals. Hmm oh well doesn't matter, am back now so I guess that's what really counts."

Oh yeah Rinto did mention he was going on a field trip I didn't think it would be a week though. I really have to start paying more attention when people talk to me. They could be telling me that there dying or something and here I am not listening to them and forgetting what they say. Wow what a way for me to keep up the reputation that all blonds are airheads.

"Actually I think you did tell me but it must have slipped my mind. You know how forgetful I can be sometimes." I admitted.

"Ah same old Rin I see, attention span of a cat and just as cute as one too." He smirked as he patted my head.

"HEY my attention span is longer than a cat!" I yelled my cheeks turning pink due to being called cute.

"Your right" Rinto said, "You're much more of a bunny if you ask me. You know with your bow and all."

"Hey am not a bunny either am a Rin. Oh that reminds me I almost forgot, Rinto can I have my sketchbook back please." I said pointing at the book he had been holding onto this entire time.

"Oh this is yours? I thought that your sketchbook was blue, this one's black. No wonder the drawing style looked familiar." he said handing me my beloved book. I swear my sketchbook is like my lifeline. It's we're I dump all my thoughts, likes, dreams, and ideas (all in drawings of course) in. You could even compare it to some kind of diary but you know less girlie and more badass. When I think about it if I didn't have a sketchbook I would probably blow up from keeping my thoughts and stuff locked up. Heh me explode that would be something to see. I wonder what color the explosion would be.  
>"You better take good care of it Rin you don't want to lose it." Rinto advised his voice snapping me back to reality. I clutched the book closely to my chest; I wasn't going to risk misplacing it again.<p>

"I will. Actually I filled up the other one so I had to get this one. Thanks again Rinto. Hey now that I think about it what are you doing here? Not that am not happy to see you (ha hah SeeU ...) but I mean here in class all alone after school." I asked hoping I didn't sound too rude or nosy.

"Well seeing as I was gone a week I came to pick up my missing assignments. But since the teacher isn't her I guess I'll be going home." He explained.

"Oh well that makes more sense than my idea for why you where here." I replied.

"And you thought I was here why…" Rinto questioned his head tilting to side in confusion.

"I thought you were here in order to kidnap all the lonely pencils and erasers from the classroom."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"…"

"…"

"Alright then Rin I guess I'll be seeing you around. Take better care of your stuff from now on you careless klutz." With those words and a pat to my head Rinto strolled out of the room, plugging in his headphones as he left. I couldn't help but shake my head at his retreating figure; Rinto really was a great guy once you got past his teasing nature. I remember when I met him all he would do is poke fun at me and call me bunny girl cause of my bow. No one calls me bunny girl. I am not a bunny (If anything I would be a panther, okay). But I knocked some sense into him real quick (literally) and ever since we've been good friends.

I opened my bag and carefully as so to not bend or crush any corners I placed my sketch book in my bag. Closing my bag I checked the time on the clock on the opposite wall. Hmm 3:40 already…3:40! OH NO AM SO DOOME; how did I mange to kill forty minutes just talking with Rinto? Am suppose to be home at 3:15, I just hope mom isn't home yet or am so-

_toumei ni toumei ni__  
><em>_kousa shite yuku__  
><em>_yubi ni hitokake no, amayakana kodou__  
><em>_toumei ni toumei ni__  
><em>_kimi ga tokeyuku__  
><em>_ame ni hitosuji no, yawarakana shuiro_

_kimi no nagori boku wa nakanai_

My panic increased as my ringtone continued to play. I quickly opened my bag and searched through all the clutter that resided in it for my phone. The ringtone began to play again when I finally spotted my phone in the bottom corner of my bag. I quickly grabbed the yellow device pulling it out of my bag and looked at the caller I.D. In clear easy to read text that warned me of the lecture I was going to receive and spelled out how much trouble I was going to be in soon it read : MOM.

Yep am _so_ screwed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:There you have it. Yeah Rin is actually pretty upbeat and fun when she isn't thinking about Len. Now you guys know who Rin found in the classroom but who was the familiar face Len met?Make sure you guys pay attention to the time next chapter! And as always reviews are really appreciated. So question time, who you think did Len met?**


End file.
